


Thank you, For Not Giving Up.

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 - Freeform, 9-1-1 on Fox, Angry!Eddie, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Eye, Buck - Freeform, Christopher Diaz - Freeform, Concerned!Buck, Confessions, Emotional!Buck, buddie, drunk!eddie, eddie diaz - Freeform, evan buckley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Eddie Diaz makes a poor decision that will cause a strain in his friendship (relationship) with Buck. What happens when Buck just tries to be there for Eddie, but Eddie won’t let that happen? Will Eddie’s words leave their relationship in pieces, or will he be able to repair what he messed up?





	Thank you, For Not Giving Up.

A loud knock sounds at Buck’s front door, making him jump out of his skin. He looked down at his lap where Christopher’s head was resting...the boy fast asleep.

Buck lets out a sigh of relief at him not being woken up.

Earlier in the day, Eddie had asked if Buck would watch Christopher for the day while he went out. Of course, Buck agreed. He never missed an opportunity to hang out with the smaller boy. It distracted him from his now very REAL reality of not being a firefighter anymore.

Eddie hadn’t said where he was going, just that he’d be back late. As quickly as he showed up he was gone, leaving Buck and Christopher to themselves.

As usual, Buck made sure to spend the entire day doing anything that Christopher wanted. He loved seeing the smaller boy smile.

By the time they got home from their fun-filled day of activities, Buck was carrying a very much asleep Christopher into the apartment.

Carefully, Buck slides from underneath him, placing Christopher carefully against a pillow.

He quietly walks to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open.

His eyes widen, “Eddie? What happened to you?” he questions in concern, gesturing to Eddie’s very swollen eye, and bruised lip.

Eddie shrugs, leaning against the doorframe, “Oh, nothing.” he says in a goofy voice.

Buck raises an eyebrow, “That’s definitely not NOTHING, Diaz. Also...are you drunk?” 

Eddie rolls his eyes, standing and crossing his arms, “Maybe. And what of it?” He says obnoxiously loud.

Buck hushes him with a finger to his lips.

“Man...come inside. And be quiet...Christopher is asleep on the couch.” Buck says, gesturing for Eddie to enter the apartment.

Eddie rolls his eyes, stumbling into the apartment.

Buck closes the door softly, following after his unexplainably drunk best friend.

Eddie starts to walk off-balance towards where Christopher was fast asleep. 

Buck’s eyes widen, him quickly grabbing Eddie’s arm and yanking him in the opposite direction.

“Hey, man you have a problem?” Eddie snaps, ripping his arm away from Buck’s grip.

Buck rolls his eyes, “Yes, you idiot. Your son is sleeping in the next room, and I don’t need you waking him up with your drunken shenanigans. Come upstairs.”

Eddie scoffs, following Buck up the stairs to his room.

“Here, sit down.” Buck says, gesturing to his bed.

Once Eddie stumbles down onto the bed, Buck kneels down in front of him.

“Now...would you like to tell me what happened to your eye, man?” Buck asks. Eddie rolls his eyes.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I went to the boxing ring with Lena.” Eddie explains, slightly slurring his words.

Buck furrows his eyebrows, “Lena? Who’s that?” 

Eddie snorts, “She’s kind of your replacement at the 118.” he says, a smirk on his face.

Buck frowns, “My replacement?”

Eddie nods, “You know...since you got injured and whatever. Well...Lena was a hero during the Tsunami the other day. And since most of her station were injured, Bobby gave her a spot at the 118. Your spot, to be exact.”

Buck starts shaking, unsure of how to respond to what he’s just heard. Bobby told him that he’d always have a spot at the 118, and that they’d never replace him.

They’d lied to him?

Buck shakes himself from his thoughts, directing his attention back to Eddie, who was barely able to sit up straight.

“That still doesn’t explain what happened to your eye. Did someone hit you?” Buck asks, voice laced with concern.

Eddie shakes his head, “Yeah. Well...I sort of volunteered to participate in a fight and...whala!” He laughs, gesturing to his eye.

Buck rolls his eyes, “Let me get you some ice for your eye. Stay here.” he says, walking down the stairs to his kitchen.

He grabs a bag of frozen vegetables, bringing them back upstairs. Once he reaches the top of the stairs, he notices Eddie laying on his side.

Buck sighs, walking in his direction and holding out the frozen bag.

“Here. Put this on your eye.” Buck instructs him. Eddie scoffs, grabbing the bag and placing it onto his face, groaning out of discomfort.

“Okay, bossy.” Eddie snaps.

Buck sits down next to Eddie, turning to face him.

“Shut up and hold the bag on your eye. You’ll need that swelling to go down before your son sees it and gets scared.” Buck reprimands him.

Eddie sits up again, holding the bag against his face.

“Christopher isn’t scared of me. If anything, he’s scared of you.” Eddie says pointedly.

Buck raises an eyebrow, “Excuse me, but I’m not the father who was completely reckless and got into a fight tonight, knowing his son was at home.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah Buck. It’s nothing compared to what you did.”

Buck frowns, “What is that supposed to mean?” he asks.

Eddie laughs, “You know exactly what I mean. You lost Christopher during the Tsunami, remember? He was alone, and terrified, all because of you.” 

Buck flinches, “Eddie, you know that I had no control over that. You told me that you didn’t blame me.”

Eddie smirks, “Well, I lied. I do blame you. My son nearly died because of your inability to think about anyone other than yourself. You couldn’t put aside the need to be a hero for one second. And it nearly costed Christopher his life.”

Buck frowns, “Eddie, you don’t mean what you are saying. You’re drunk,” buck stutters out, “You said you trusted me with Christopher.”

Eddie nods, “Like I said...I lied. How can I trust my son with someone who nearly got him killed?” he says with an angry voice.

Buck stands up from the bed, backing away.

“Eddie, you don’t mean it. You don’t. I saved Christopher, protected him. You said it yourself.” Buck whispers.

Eddie rolls his eyes, “Just face it, Buck. If Christopher is scared of anyone it’s YOU. Not that I’d blame him.”

Buck crumbles at those words, forcing back the tears stinging behind his eyes.

“I-I....” Buck chokes out, “I-I-m sorry. You can stay up here for tonight...I have to go.”

Buck stumbles down the stairs, making his way into the living room. He looks at Christopher, forcing himself to not cry.

He’s scared of you.

You nearly got him killed. 

It’s all your fault. Everything is your fault.

Buck takes a deep breath, quietly making his way over to Christopher. Carefully, he lifts the boy into his arms.

Christopher stirs slightly in his sleep, “Buck?” he questions in a drowsy voice.

Buck looks down at the boy, “Hey, buddy. Your dad just got back. He’s a bit tired so you guys are staying over tonight. I’m just going to bring you upstairs.” he says softly.

Christopher nods, “Okay. Thank you, Buck.” he whispers, falling back asleep on Buck’s shoulder.

Buck frowns, carrying the boy upstairs. When he gets up to his room, Eddie is fast asleep on the bed, ice still against his eye.

Buck carefully places Christopher beside Eddie, who immediately curls into his dad’s side. Buck would be gushing over how adorable the sight was if Eddie’s words weren’t still echoing in his head.

He’s scared of you.

You nearly killed him.

Buck frowns, quickly making his way down the stairs. He grabs his keys, leaving the apartment and locking the door behind him.

He needs some fresh air.

Once he’s a distance away from the apartment, he allows himself to break down. Tears roll down his face. He lets out a sob, sliding his back down the brick wall of his apartment building.

He stays there, crying silently for the next hour, until he decides against returning to the apartment, and opts for going on a walk.  
-

Eddie stirs awake, groaning when he feels the pounding in his head. He stretches, opening his eyes and looking around him.

Why is he in Buck’s apartment? 

He looks down, seeing Christopher fast asleep at his side.

Slowly, the memories from the previous night come flooding back into his head. His eyes widen.

He’s a complete idiot.

Not just for getting into a fight, but for what he said to Buck.

Oh god. The things he said to Buck.

Eddie frowns, smacking his hand against his face. He groans in pain.

Christopher stirs awake, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

“Dad?” He whispers. Eddie’s eyes widen.

“Buddy, hey. How was your day with Buck?” Eddie questions. Christopher smiles.

“It was so fun! He took me to the zoo, and for ice cream, AND he helped me build a firetruck out of my legos!” He exclaims. 

Eddie smiles, “That’s great, Buddy. I’m glad you had fun.”

Christopher frowns, “Daddy, what happened to your eye?” he asks, poking softly at Eddie’s still semi-swollen eye.

Eddie cringes, trying to hide the pain from his face.

“Oh, Daddy just fell and got hurt. I’m okay.” Eddie reassures him.

Christopher nods, “Where’s Bucky?” he asks.

Eddie frowns, looking around the empty loft. 

Eddie stands up from the bed, “Chris, buddy, would you be able to stay here for daddy? I’m just going to look for Buck.”

Christopher nods, turning around and closing his eyes.

Eddie quickly jogs down the stairs, and makes his way out of the apartment.  
-  
Eddie makes his way out of the apartment building, looking around for any sign of Buck. He grows more concerned when he can’t find him, looking anywhere he possibly can.

Finally, he rounds a corner, finding buck stood against a wall in the side alley.

Eddie lets out a sigh of relief.

“Buck?” Eddie questions softly. Buck jumps, grasping his chest.

“Jesus Christ Eddie...You scared me.” Buck breathes out. 

Eddie laughs, “sorry.” Buck shrugs, avoiding Eddie’s eyes.

He looks at Buck, noticing his blotchy red eyes. It was obvious Buck had been crying. It broke his heart to know he could’ve been the reason why.

“Buck...have you been crying?” Eddie questions, slowly walking forward.

Buck shakes his head, sniffling, “N-no.” he says, clearing his throat, “This weather is really bad for my allergies.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, “Buck...”

Buck shakes his head, turning away from Eddie, “Eddie, please...just don’t.”

Eddie walks forward, “Buck...You have no idea how sorry I am. God...I’m so sorry. You have to know that I didn’t mean anything I said.”

Buck shrugs, “I thought so at first. I wanted to blame it on you being drunk but...now I’m not so sure.”

Eddie frowns, letting out a sigh.

“Buck, I told you that none of what happened was your fault. And I meant it.” Eddie attempts. 

“You said that Christopher was scared of me, Eddie. You told me that I left him out in that water, lost and afraid. As if I haven’t been beating myself up over it since it happened.” Buck cries out, backing away from Eddie.

Eddie sighs, “Buck...”

“Eddie...you told me that you didn’t forgive me. That you hated me for nearly getting your son killed. God...you have no idea how SORRY I-I am.” Buck chokes out.

Eddie shakes his head, walking towards Buck.

“Buck...I could never hate you, ever. Nothing that I said last night was true.” Eddie pleads.

Buck looks down.

“Buck...” Eddie breathes out, walking closer to him and resting a hand on his arm, “I could never, ever hate you. Christopher could never hate you. That kid ADORES you, and trusts you with his life. God...I adore you, Buck.”

Buck looks up to meet Eddie’s eyes, “I-“

Eddie shakes his head, “Let me finish, please.”

Buck nods.

“Do you remember the other night when I thanked you for not giving up?” Eddie questions, keeping his eyes locked on Buck’s.

Buck nods.

“Well...when I said that...I wasn’t just thanking you for keeping my son alive. I was thanking YOU for staying alive. Not just during the Tsunami, but everything you’ve gone through since I’ve met you.” Eddie explains. Buck’s eyes widen.

Eddie sighs, “Buck...Meeting you completely changed my life. You have no idea how important you are to me...to Christopher. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Buck raises an eyebrow, “Eddie...what are you saying?”

Eddie pauses for a second, collecting his thoughts.

“I’m saying...that I like you, Buck. A lot. I’m not sure of the details yet...but I’m sure that I have feelings for you.” Eddie confesses. Buck smiles.

“God...you have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear those words.” Buck breathes out.

Eddie walks closer to Buck, resting a hand against his cheek. Buck leans into the touch.

“Can I-“ Eddie starts to ask, but Buck interrupts him.

“You don’t need to ask, Diaz.” Buck breathes out.

Eddie leans up, pressing his lips against Buck’s. Buck rests a hand on the small of Eddie’s back, pulling him closer.

They break apart for air, resting their foreheads together.

“Woah, wait...where’s Christopher?” Buck questions with a concerned tone, searching around.

Eddie rolls his eyes, “He’s fast asleep in your bed, Buck.” 

Buck lets out a sigh of relief, “Thank God. That kid is going to be the death of me.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, “Come on, let’s get back. I need to put ice on my eye again.”

Buck shakes his head, a smile on his face. He grabs Eddie’s hand, walking back in the direction of the apartment building.  
-


End file.
